<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what a great time to be alive by Krezh12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512104">what a great time to be alive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12'>Krezh12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 ways [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, FULL OF FLUFF AND TRUE LOVE ENERGY, Flashbacks, Healthy Relationships, I swear, M/M, Soft sex, husbands!au, lapslock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>у джексона с джинёном общая квартира, собака и ребенок. и блендер для овощных шейков, куда же они без него (мужья!ау, семья!ау, много любви)</p><p>бонус: возможно, у них ещё общее сердце. но у них есть всё время мира, чтобы это понять</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 ways [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what a great time to be alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysober/gifts">spicysober</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495970">сын твоей сестры</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysober/pseuds/spicysober">spicysober</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>2024</b>
  </p>
</div>джинён любит пить кофе во время работы, но это не самая ужасная его привычка.<p>перед тем, как пить кофе, он чистит зубы — джексон за всё это время успел достаточно изучить его, и поэтому он знает, что джинён считает чистые зубы показателем собранности и готовности к работе. вроде любимого клише джинёна «я такой правильный» и всё в этом духе.</p><p>он бы ему рассказал, что хорошие привычки не стоит чередовать с плохими — например, вкус зубной пасты всегда перебивал вкус самого кофе, который джинён пил после. ещё джинён обожал работать только с настольной лампой, выключив остальной свет. вот как сейчас. «я такой правильный, приглушённым освещением я готовлю свой мозг ко сну»: часть вторая.</p><p>— господи, джексон, — хватается за сердце джинён, когда джексон мягко обхватывает спинку стула и заодно его самого со спины. джексону льстит мысль о том, что джинён потихоньку начал терять рядом с ним хватку. хотя может быть дело в том, что в кабинете, куда джексон прокрался, кроме ладони, вытянутой перед собой на пять сантиметров, нельзя рассмотреть ничего. ни единого предмета. но предмет, который был нужен джексону, он бы не спутал ни с чем. в любом случае.</p><p>в странной для самого себя манере без слов джексон встаёт позади джинёна и принимается за его плечи. конечно, джинён не пойдёт спать, пока не прочтёт сценарий в девятьсот девяносто девятый раз.</p><p>конечно, джексон не подошёл бы к нему, если бы не знал, что джинён уже знает все свои слова наизусть. и оттого, что он это знает, знает, что джексон бы не нарушал его правила рабочей дисциплины, если бы это могло принести джинёну вред, и оттого, что прямо сейчас он мягко, уверенно, а потом сильно давил на плечи, массируя, у джинёна перед глазами начали расплываться буквы.</p><p>он поправил очки, чтобы (если честно, правда, зачем он это сделал?) видеть лучше, но джексон был на шаг впереди и уже спустился ниже, добравшись до мягкой тонкой кожи у джинёна на позвонках, сложив большие пальцы под первым из них в треугольник, сжал, погладил свободными пальцами по ключицам спереди и размашисто отчертил к плечам. боже, как же его заводил тридцатилетний джинён в свитере и в очках. за работой в своём кабинете у них дома.</p><p>у джинёна перед глазами пошли круги, но он всё ещё гадал: скажет джексон хоть что-то за этот вечер или можно ставить новый рекорд?</p><p>— джинён, — рекорд откладывался, джексон сказал это низким и грудным голосом, оставив плечи и переходя на затылок, прочесав по нему пальцами снизу вверх, а потом нажав на загривок. — уже поздно. идём в кровать.</p><p>джинёну хотелось сглотнуть, но он сдержался (чтобы джексон не думал, что он потерял хватку, он завёл руку назад и с силой сжал напряженное, как будто его мыщцы были сделаны из железа, бедро джексона, который почему-то был в светлых джинсах. <i>боже</i>. как же его заводил джексон в джинсах, если тот надевал их дома). другой свободной рукой джинён дотянулся до спины джексона и, вывернув запястье, положил ладонь в самый центр, слегка царапнув.</p><p>это было тайное место джексона, его ахиллесова пята. когда у джексона болела спина, можно было считать, что случался конец света. джинён до сих пор помнит, как с ужасом ждал его в больнице, вперившись неподвижным взглядом в одну точку на светлой, слишком чистой, чужеродной стене, и ждал вердикта «дом» или «госпитализация», пугая медперсонал своей бледностью и неподвижностью, как у куклы (всегда получалось так, что без джексона сам джинён казался всем неживым. почему?).</p><p>о, он до сих пор помнил, как вошёл в джексона, сердце бухало, как сумасшедшее, и не унималось ни на секунду, даже если мозг понимал, что это не их первый секс — когда они были пьяные, как два придурка, и молодые, и, наверное, только теперь прошло достаточно времени, чтобы джинён смог признаться себе в том, что они выпили в тот вечер, потому что до смерти боялись. оба. всего. (после той неудачной попытки, когда они снова выпили, и в итоге вместо секса джексон просто заснул у него на груди, в майке и толстовке, тяжёлый, а сам джинён так всю ночь и не сумел сомкнуть глаз, и утром, встречая только-только занимавшийся рассвет, понял, что теперь-то он точно завяз далеко и надолго). сердце бухало даже после настоящей, уже удачной попытки, когда джексон, видимо, так и не решив, чего хочет больше — свести с ума джинёна или себя — решил довести до исступления их обоих; джинён уже был готов умолять, чтобы это кончилось, и одновременно больше всего на свете хотел, чтобы ночь не заканчивалась, особенно когда джексон под конец начал входить в него медленно, слишком медленно: джинён чувствовал, как кожа на шее горела так сильно, как будто кто-то словно издеваясь топил прямо под ней железо, и оно текло по телу, и заканчивалось там, где соединялись их с джексоном тела, и начиналось там, где у джинена медленно разрывалось сердце от взаимной любви и благодарности.</p><p>когда он тронул джексона за спину — получается, в тот раз, который был <i>после</i> неудачного и сотни удачных (хотя со свойственной ему педантичностью джинён бы заметил, что неудачных вещей не бывает, потому что все они нужны для получения очков опыта); джинён вздрогнул от неожиданности, а потом от возбуждения, когда джексон низко и хрипло застонал, и джинён сначала подумал, что причинил ему боль, а потом, взглядевшись в крепко зажмуренные глаза джексона, выдохнул с облегчением, не увидев на его лице признаков дискомфорта — джексон упрямился последние полчаса, принципиально не показывая лицо. </p><p><i>хорошо</i>, джинёну пришлось согласиться на догги стайл, и, <i>хорошо</i>, джинён был готов признать свою ошибку: когда джексон встал на колени, он подумал, что от одного его вида, от осознания <i>что</i> он видит, и что он в принципе единственный человек, которому это позволено, он кончит на месте, как старшеклассник. ошибкой было так думать, потому что когда он всё-таки перевернул джексона на спину, — потому что спина у того, оказывается, была ахиллесовой пятой не только в плане травм, а ещё и в постели, как недавно выяснилось, — и, не выходя, устроившись у него между ног, заглянул в лицо, кончить и расплакаться захотелось сильнее, чем раньше. </p><p>джексон стеснялся (джинён никогда бы не подумал, что тот это умеет. наверное, это было ещё одной вещью, которую было дозволено видеть только ему) и не раскрывал глаз. в уголке одного из них показалась слеза, замерла, как будто для того, чтобы джинён её разглядел, и быстро упала вниз. джинён прижался губами к тому месту, где она заканчивалась — теперь уже где-то в волосах, подушка под затылком джексона не давала ей скатиться ниже, — потом мелкими поцелуями под вздрагивания и вздохи джексона проследил мокрую и узкую дорожку целиком, поднимаясь всё вверх, и, наконец, прижался виском к виску.</p><p>— джинён-а, — только и сумел сказать джексон. на большее его не хватало, его хватало только на то, чтобы загнанно и громко дышать и стискивать веки ещё сильнее, как будто почему-то ему нельзя было открыть глаз. джинён думал, что могло заставить джексона плакать — то, что джинён не давал ему кончить последние полчаса (один-один, джинён помнит, как сам сходил с ума точно так же в их прошлый раз) или что-то другое. которое начиналось на букву «л».</p><p>— эй, сынни, — произнёс джинен так мягко, как только мог, успокаивающе устроив пальцы у джексона на подбородке. — посмотри на меня.</p><p>джексон упрямо замотал головой совсем как ребёнок. джинён дышал ему около уха, и было тепло. джексон дышал ему прямо в рот, и было жарко.</p><p>джинён, приподнявшись, на пробу двинулся внутри джексона, сделав круговое движение. дважды. в ответ джексон запрокинул голову, прогнувшись в спине так, что джинён испугался, что его позвоночник сломается, а потом издал стон. хриплый. надсадный.</p><p>джинён зажмурился до чёрных пятен, чтобы согнать наваждение. тело подводило его, потому что он чувствовал, как собственные колени начало мелко трясти.</p><p>— посмотри на меня, — тихо попросил джинён снова, соединив их носы. он поцеловал джексона в местечко под глазом, прежде чем тот всё-таки их раскрыл. его ресницы на миг задрожали, джинён увидел, что они были мокрыми в уголках, и почувствовал, как сердце сжалось. — всё нормально? тебе хорошо?</p><p>джексон посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, не так, как обычно смотрел, с вызовом или упрямством, или весельем, а очень серьёзно, вывернув душу и себе, и джинёну, и вместо ответа просто обвил ногами его спину, прижимая к себе так близко, что они оба рисковали лишиться воздуха и задохнуться, но джинёну было уже всё равно.</p><p>— я люблю тебя, — сказал джексон вместо ответа, когда джинён снова начал медленно двигаться и уже решил, что больше ничего не услышит, потому что и так всё понял без слов. — спасибо, — зачастил джексон, что заставило джинёна сначала издать громкий стон, а потом рык, и впечатать свои губы в губы джексона, чтобы заставить его замолчать поцелуем, потому что как он мог говорить спасибо за то, что последние несколько лет распирало джинёна изнутри?..</p><p> </p><p>джексон, реальный, осязаемый джексон из настоящего успел поставить руки по обе стороны от него. если бы он сейчас вздумал куснуть его за загривок, джинён бы кончил себе в штаны. даже если всего десять минут назад он думал о работе и был далеко от этого — для джексона не существовало невозможностей, которые существовали для обычных людей.</p><p>вместо укуса он горячо поцеловал его в шею. туда, где ещё недавно согрел пальцами кожу до такого, что её начало колоть.</p><p>джинён отложил очки и поймал его руку, прижав к груди. прочистил горло, а потом сказал:</p><p>— да, джексон. пошли в кровать.</p><p>не расцепляя рук, джинён обернулся и встретил глазами взгляд джексона, потянул его за затылок к себе и, заново пробуя на вкус рот, который он так любил, всё-таки поцеловал. </p><p>если бы джексон мог говорить, он бы сказал, что совсем недавно ел шоколад, так что теперь их общий вкус был как у мятного мороженого с шоколадом и кофе. и джинён бы сказал что-то в ответ.</p><p>но желания говорить не было.</p><p>был их общий дом, общая любовь и общее время. <i>всё</i> время на свете.</p><p>и как же хорошо, что больше они не собирались тратить его на споры.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>